Changes of Our Bound
by Akina Usagi
Summary: "Kau tidak akan menarik kembali kata-kata yang sudah kau ucapkan 'kan, Naruto?"  "Tentu saja tidak, itu adalah jalan ninjaku!"  "Lalu kenapa kau tidak membawanya kembali sesuai dengan perkataanmu dulu?"  Last prekuel. Understand it: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ


**Changes of Our Bound**

Disclaimer : selamanya bakal tetep jadi punyanya Kishimoto-sensei, 'kan?

Pair : ShikaNaru slight SasuNaru

Rated : T

Genre : masih berkutat di romance..

Warning : **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**Shounen Ai, Yaoi, crack-pair, Typo, OOC, dll, dkk, dst.

**Author Notes :**masih menulis bagian prekuel fic You're The Only One. Saya mencoba menggunakan Naruto POV di fic ini. Maaf kalau fic ini terkesan lebih condong ke pairing SasuNaru dan maaf juga kalau ceritanya mengecewakan. Seperti biasa, saya akan mengulang warning di atas, biar ga ada reader yang 'nyasar' : **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Enjoy It!**

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Aku berada di tempat ini—lagi. Entah kenapa kakiku selalu membawaku ke tempat ini jika aku sedang merasa tidak tenang. Tempat ini, tempat dimana pertama kali aku melihatmu. Tempat ini, tempat dimana kita selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Banyak kenanganku denganmu di tempat ini, dan anehnya aku sama sekali tak mau menghapus semua kenangan itu, walaupun kadang kenangan itu membuatku mengutuk diriku sendiri karena aku tak bisa menahanmu pergi.. Sasuke.

Aku menatap danau di hadapanku dalam diam. Aku masih tidak tahu kenapa kau sangat menyukai danau ini. Apa enaknya berada disini? Bukankah lebih asyik menenangkan diri di atas patung kepala Hokage atau di _Valley of The End_ daripada di danau seperti ini? Heh, aku memang tak pernah mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Teme!

"Bukankah kau seharusnya bertemu tetua desa?"

Aku tak perlu membalikkan tubuhku untuk mengetahui siapa yang melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Sekarang aku bisa langsung mengenali siapa pemilik suara itu. Aku amat mengenali suaranya, sama seperti aku amat mengenali suaramu, Sasuke.

"Pertemuannya sudah selesai setengah jam yang lalu. Kau sedang apa disini," aku membalikkan tubuhku, "Shikamaru?"

Pemuda dengan rambut diikat ke atas itu melangkah santai mendekatiku yang masih berdiri di tepi danau. Aku kembali membalikkan tubuh dan mengarahkan kedua mata biruku ke tempat yang terus mencuri perhatianku ini.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" Dia berdiri di sampingku dengan kedua tangan berada di dalam saku celana.

"Harusnya kau menjawab pertanyaanku, bukan malah balik bertanya, Shika," tegurku dengan pipi menggembung karena kesal.

"Ck, merepotkan," dengusnya seperti biasa.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar 'kata sakral' itu. Kini aku sudah terbiasa mendengarnya, sama biasanya ketika mendengar 'Hn'-mu yang ambigu itu, Sasuke.

"Kau memikirkannya. Kau selalu memikirkannya," tutur pemuda di sampingku.

"Memikirkan siapa?" tanyaku, walaupun sebenarnya aku tahu kalau dia mengajakku untuk membicarakanmu, Sasuke. Aku tahu itu karena nada bicaranya menjadi berbeda ketika membicarakanmu denganku—entah kenapa. Mungkin karena.. cemburu? Entahlah.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengejarnya lagi? Bukankah kau ingin membawanya kembali ke desa ini?"

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku memang ingin menyeretmu kembali kesini, Sasuke. Aku ingin menepati janjiku pada Sakura dan diriku sendiri. Aku ingin kau kembali dan berkumpul bersama kami lagi. Bukan sebagai teman, rekan, ataupun lawan. Melainkan sebagai keluarga.

"Entahlah, Shikamaru. Aku belum bisa menemukan cara untuk membawanya kembali ke Konoha," jawabku sekenanya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak sebodoh itu, Naruto." Shikamaru menatap awan berarak yang menaungi kami. "Aku berani bertaruh kalau kau sebenarnya punya beberapa cara untuk membawanya kembali."

Ck, dia memang jenius 'kan, Sasuke? Dia sepertinya bisa mengetahui semua hal hanya dengan intuisinya saja. Kalau kau masih ada di sini, aku yakin kau pasti akan merasa tersaingi dengan kejeniusannya.

"Mungkin aku memang punya beberapa cara untuk membawanya kembali, Shikamaru. Dan mungkin salah satu dari cara yang aku pikirkan bisa membawanya kembali. Tapi..."

Aku menutup mataku, membiarkan kegelapan menaungiku. Membiarkan bayanganmu muncul dan memenuhi pikiranku. Membiarkan otakku memutar semua memori tentangmu.

"Kau tidak akan menarik kembali kata-kata yang sudah kau ucapkan 'kan, Naruto?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja tidak, itu adalah jalan ninjaku!" jawabku mantap.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membawanya kembali sesuai dengan perkataanmu dulu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku.. Aku hanya bingung. Kenapa aku harus tetap mengejarnya, padahal dia sama sekali tidak ingin kembali?"

"Ck, merepotkan. Bukankah kau sudah menganggapnya sebagai saudaramu?"

Aku terdiam.

Teman. Ya, Sasuke—kau adalah saudaraku. Kau adalah orang pertama yang mengakui keberadaanku. Kau satu-satunya orang yang mau bergaul denganku tanpa mempedulikan 'siapa aku'. Kau yang mengajariku untuk mengacuhkan semua omongan, hinaan dan cacian yang ditujukan penduduk desa padaku. Kau.. yang menyadarkanku akan 'ikatan' ini. 'Ikatan' yang sampai saat ini masih kujaga dan kupertahankan.

"Ya—dia adalah saudaraku," lirihku.

"Lalu kenapa kau membiarkan melangkah menjauhi Konoha dan dirimu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menariknya kembali begitu saja, Shikamaru.."

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan 'ikatan' kalian untuk membawanya kembali?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku menggunakan 'ikatan' itu kalau saat ini aku sendiri mulai tidak meyakini adanya 'ikatan' diantara kami?" tanyaku sinis.

Selama ini hanya aku yang meyakini adanya 'ikatan' di antara kita, iya 'kan, Sasuke? Kau tidak pernah berkata apapun tentang 'ikatan' ini. Kau tidak pernah menunjukkan padaku bahwa kau menganggap 'ikatan' ini ada. Kau tidak pernah peduli dengan 'ikatan' ini.

"Aku memang merasa terhubung dengannya melalui 'ikatan' ini. Tapi.. apakah dia merasakan hal yang sama, Shikamaru?" Aku menatap hampa langit di atas kepalaku. "Tidak. Dia tak pernah merasakan 'ikatan' yang aku rasakan," ucapku kemudian.

Lelaki disampingku menghela nafas sesaat. Aku tahu dia sebenarnya merasa tidak nyaman dengan topik pembicaraan ini. Dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia tak pernah bosan menanyaiku tentangmu—tentang hubungan kita.

Kejujurannya beberapa hari yang lalu –setelah dia berhasil menyelamatkanku dari 'amukan' chakra Kyuubi– membuatku cukup—ah, tidak. Kejujurannya membuatku amat terkejut. Bagaimana bisa seorang Shikamaru Nara yang jenius dan selalu merasa direpotkan oleh apapun menyatakan cintanya pada seorang Naruto Uzumaki? Aku bahkan sempat memintanya menemui Tsunade-baachan untuk memeriksa apakah dia terkena gegar otak setelah kami sampai di desa.

"Apa yang membuatmu meragukan 'ikatan' itu?" tanyanya.

"Apa?"

Shikamaru melangkah dan memposisikan tubuhnya berhadapan denganku. Kini kami berdiri berhadapan, hanya berjarak sekitar dua meter. Aku menatap lekat wajahnya yang tampak serius.

"Selama ini kau sangat mempercayai 'ikatan' yang kalian miliki. 'Ikatan' kalian bahkan berhasil menyadarkan Sai dan membuatnya berpihak pada kita. Sekarang, apa yang membuat 'ikatan' itu melemah?"

Aku menunduk dan mencoba mencerna semua perkataan Shikamaru perlahan. 'Ikatan'.. Apa yang membuat 'ikatan' itu melemah? Sasuke, apa yang membuat perasaanku padamu melemah? Apa yang.. melemahkan 'ikatan' kita?

Aku memejamkan mata sejenak dan menarik nafas panjang. Sekilas semua memori yang terjadi baru-baru melintas di kepalaku dan itu membuatku tersenyum. Ah, aku menyadari sesuatu. Ya, Sasuke, aku menyadarinya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab," bisikku pelan.

"Apa?" Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perubahan yang mempengaruhi 'ikatan' ini," ucapku dengan pandangan mengarah lurus padanya.

Shikamaru menatapku dengan sirat bingung memenuhi kedua matanya. Aku berusaha menahan tawa yang nyaris meluncur dari bibirku karena melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang kebingungan.

Aku menyadari sesuatu, Sasuke. 'Ikatan' kita tidak melemah. 'Ikatan' ini sama sekali tidak berubah; dulu, sekarang, dan nanti. 'Ikatan' ini tetap menjadi penghubungku denganmu, tak peduli apakah kau juga mempercayai adanya 'ikatan' ini atau tidak.

'Ikatan' kita tidak berubah—tetapi akulah yang berubah. Aku masih mempercayai 'ikatan' kita, Sasuke. Tapi aku tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri kalau aku memiliki perasaan padanya, seperti perasaanku padamu. Atau mungkin.. perasaan yang baru kusadari ini bahkan lebih kuat dari perasaanku sebelumnya.

Aku tersenyum dan menatap teduh lelaki berseragam Chuunin di depanku. Kini aku bisa membalas perkataannya tempo hari. Perkataan yang sempat membuatku melupakanmu, Sasuke. Perkataan yang membuatku merasa dibutuhkan.

"Aishiteru yo, Shikamaru.."

Maafkan aku, Sasuke... Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa menjaga perasaanku padamu lagi. Maafkan aku... Karena aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku padanya. Maafkan aku... Karena aku merubah makna 'ikatan' yang kita miliki.

**~End~**

.

.

**Author Notes: **apa ini bisa disebut tamat? Huwaaahh.. Ternyata membuat fic 'lanjutan' ini lebih sulit daripada membuat fic yang pertama. Maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan..

Terimakasih untuk semuanya yang sudah bersedia me-review fic 'mereka' selama ini. Terimakasih untuk respon dan dukungannya. Arigato gozaimasu, minna~ (_._) Hmm... baiklah. Apa ada yang bersedia memberikan komentar dan kritik untuk saya? ^^


End file.
